


my horrible sweet monster

by Anakin (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Female Reader, Femslash, Horror Girls of October, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships, reader - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Anakin
Summary: Ginger/Fem!Reader - Em que Ginger é literalmente um monstro, mas você não consegue deixar de amá-la mesmo isso te destruindo cada vez mais.[GATILHO; RELACIONAMENTO TÓXICO (+TRAIÇÃO)]
Relationships: Ginger Fitzgerald/Female Reader, Ginger Fitzgerald/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Horror Girls of October





	my horrible sweet monster

Ela é o tipo de garota que vai quebrar o seu coração em mil pedaços, e você vai voltar para ela todas às vezes.

Ginger não se importa se beijar dezenas de caras vai te partir ao meio, porque ela sabe que te tem na palma da mão. Mas quando você a beija, é como se literalmente tivessem borboletas voando dentro de sua barriga. 

Você chora, e ela promete não te trair de novo, e vocês transam logo depois. Ginger está mentindo, assim como em todas as outras vezes. Você sabe disso, mas ignora porque não consegue ficar sem ela. Sem o beijo dela, sem o cheiro dela, sem a merda do amor dela.

Você pensa que é tão doentia e estranha quanto ela por gostar de algo que só te destrói mais e mais. Ginger é a porra de um lobisomem, mas o chocante é o fato de você amar um monstro que nunca poderá te amar de verdade.


End file.
